Bloodline
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: Being the most athletic pegasus in all of Equestria, Rainbow Dash makes sure that her now-pregnant wife Applejack stays on a healthy diet to ensure a healthy baby and a physically-fit mother. One-shot, AU.


**...**

**Bloodline**

**...**

_"...I still don't know about this, Dash..."_

_"Relax babe," Rainbow Dash reassured her hesitant mate. "I promise you that everything will be okay."_

_"But what if somethin' goes wrong?" Applejack asked in a hushed whisper, watching as the zebra before them prepared some type of potion. Something that didn't ring right for the farm pony. _

_The cyan blue pegasus nudged her wife in a comforting manner. "I promise you that nothing will happen."_

_Applejack nervously swallowed as Zecora moved toward the couple, holding a tiny glass bottle filled with a glowing blue liquid substance. 'I certainly hope you're right, darlin'...'_

_"Have one of you ponies chosen, or does your choice still stand frozen?" Zecora asked in her thick native accent. _

_Not understanding what the zebra meant, Rainbow Dash and Applejack glanced at each other in confusion. _

_Twilight Sparkle—whom accompanied the couple to Zecora's but for extra guidance—sighed heavily. "She's asking which one of you is planning on carrying the baby."_

_"Oh!" the pegasus and pony exclaimed together in unison, both nodding in understanding. "Gotcha." Even when magic was out of the question and the possibility of a sperm donor lingered, Applejack and Rainbow Dash came to the same decision after much debate and questioning. _

_Applejack stepped forward. "I am." It had been the least she could do, after all. When they first married, Rainbow Dash had made the difficult decision to move away from her native home in Cloudsdale and instead move to Sweet Apple Acres to live with Applejack. It was an adjustment for the airborne-born pegasus to get used to living on the ground completely, but even then she still managed to get as much flying down, as well as helping out her wife and her in-laws with the daily farm chores. And once the possibility of a baby was up in the air (no pun intended), Applejack realized that (if they decided to go along with a sperm donor rather than adoption) one of them would have to be pregnant. Question was: who? Applejack didn't like the idea of eleven months of not helping out the farm, but if it were possible, she could manage to help out a bit in the beginning before the baby grew full term, if she were the one to get pregnant. She didn't mind once she really thought about it, but she realized that if Rainbow was the one to be pregnant, she wouldn't be able to fly. At all. There was a risk of hurting the baby if a pregnant pegasus flew to recklessly, and despite being the best flyer in Equestria, Rainbow Dash had a tendency to push herself a little too hard, which in turn led to frequent reckless trips around the sky. But Applejack knew that it wasn't just that: flying was Rainbow's life. The pegasus flew laps in the sky around the farm every single day, no exceptions. And the farm pony wasn't sure if her winged-mate would be ready to give up flying for eleven months._

_So just as Rainbow Dash knew how important Sweet Apple Acres was to Applejack, Applejack knew how important flying was to Rainbow Dash. And their choice as to who would carry their child from that point on was Applejack. A selfless sacrifice for the one she loved most. For something they desperately wanted._

_A baby. Not adopted, and not with the help of a sperm donor. Rainbow Dash didn't like the idea of not connecting her bloodline with Applejack's, even though it seemed physically impossible, science-wise... Nothing was exactly impossible in a land filled with different magic- spells and potions that could possibly help the two have a child together that shared both their genes._

_And Zecora might be their only answer._

_In turn, a surprised Rainbow Dash was handed the small bottle by the zebra. "Drink this potion before the next moon rises and your future will be sure to hold many surprises."_

_"...Wait, I'M drinking this?" The stunned pegasus asked, skeptically eyeing the bottle. _

_"It is the only way for the magic to succeed, in order for the two of you to successfully breed," Zecora answered simply. "For the future you seek, you will have to take the drink."_

_"...pardon?" Applejack asked, confused by the zebra's rhyme. Then again, the earth pony was always confused as to what the zebra was even talking about. _

_"Whoever drinks this potion," Twilight began, pointing her hoof at the small bottle Rainbow was no holding, "—which would be you, Rainbow—will turn... into..." she hesitated to answer, her cheeks turning warm as a blush tinted their purple surface._

_"Oh no," Rainbow groaned in dismay, knowing something was surely going to change by Twilight's sudden reaction. "I'm going to turn into what?"_

_"...Uh..." the unicorn gulped nervously, expecting an outburst she wasn't really ready for. Mentally, she braced for impact. "...you'll turn into a... colt..."_

* * *

_Months later..._

"Come on!" The two bedroom curtains opened, a cascade of sunlight immediately pouring into the room. "Rise and shine!"

Applejack groaned, pulling the covers over her head to block out the blinding light.

The covers were promptly pulled off.

"Come on, AJ!" Rainbow Dash nudged her sleeping wife with her hoof, trying to wake her. "It's already 12:00. I let you sleep in this long, and now it's time to take a nice long walk!"

"Ughh..." Applejack wearily opened her eyes, glaring at Rainbow through half-lidded eyes. "A walk? Really, sugarcube?"

"Remember what the doctor said," Rainbow reminded the earth pony, placing her hoof over Applejack's rounded belly. "Exercise and a healthy diet are important during pregnancy."

Applejack placed her hoof over her eyes, trying again to block out the bright sunlight leaking into the room. "The baby doesn't want to walk either..."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Sure he doesn't..."

Applejack kept her hoof over her eyes, but the groan voicing her distaste of waking up became louder as she was pushed up into a sitting position. As Rainbow flew back to her original spot at the foot of the bed, the farm pony rubbed her tired eyes, glaring at the blue pegasus .

Rainbow Dash only smirked triumphantly. "You'll thank me one day." She came forward and pressed her cyan blue snout into Applejack's belly, where their unborn son resided. "And so will you, baby boy."

* * *

**A/N: Man, Zecora's way of speaking is SO HARD. I love writing but I can't write poetry for shit, because I can't RHYME for shit. XD**

**Anyway, if it hasn't been clear yet, Zecora made a potion that Rainbow Dash drank, which turned her into a colt for twenty-four hours. That was the only logical way that Rainbow Dash and Applejack could have a baby together that was a part of them. **

**Just to make that clear. XD **

**So yup, they're having a babeh boy. :3 Part of RD and part of AJ. I'll definitely be writing more for him and AppleDash in the future.**

**If you LIKED this please review. :) **

**P.S. Yay! 100th fanfic! :D I said I was going to do a Discord one, but this idea was half-way written, and I just managed to finish it today. I'll try to do the Discord one next. ;)**


End file.
